Capture
by Daunyel Winchester
Summary: What happens when the Winchester boys find out that not only evil is after them, but that they have a sister they knew of. Will the end come at last?
1. Chapter 1

**CAPTURE**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**The shadow crept along the darkened buildings, looking for a soul to take for the pleasure of taking. Yet as the sun sunk behind the horizon did it find its victim. In the dirty street below, was a young woman dressed in white, her long red hair flowing all around her, the hunger in the beast's stomach began to growl as it slowly approached the woman silently.**

**She didn't hear the thing come up behind her and felt the cold breeze upon the nape of her neck, she tried to scream but her throat was cut of oxygen as she was lifted off her feet. She gagged as the air didn't reach her throat, she clawed at the nothingness to get away, and her eyes bulged from the pressure on her throat and darkness cut through her as she died in the hands of fate.**

**The shadow grinned with pleasure as it tore her flesh from her body. It had been weeks since it had fed and now the girl would suffice him for quite some time. But it had to move on, someone was watching him, following him and he knew that danger would show its ugly face. So it disappeared into the night, leaving a trail for someone to follow.**

**CHICAGO**

**Sam watched in the alleyway as the Shadow took the girl. He'd been late getting here and was too late to save her life. He lifted the heavy duffel and sighed with resignation. What was Dean going to say when he found out that he hadn't gotten to the only person who understands the whole ordeal in time?**

"**Damnit, he is so going to kick my ass for this." He muttered and got into the car. He sat there contemplating on what he was going to do next when his cell phone rang. It was Dean calling to confirm the kill. Shit.**

**He answered, "Yeah?"**

"**You get it this time Sammy?"**

**He paused, "No exactly."**

"**What the hell does that mean? You got it right? Layla is alright isn't she?" he asked frantically.**

"**Layla's dead Dean. I was too late."**

"**Damnit Sam! I gave you a simple order and you screwed up! What the hell are we going to do now?"**

**Sam rubbed his head, he was exhausted from the lack of sleep and Dean screaming in the phone didn't help the now starting migraine. "There has to be others out there to help us Dean. Layla wasn't the only one."**

"**But she was the only one I cared about Sam."**

"**What about Cassie? Is she just someone to toy with now too?"**

**Dean slammed the phone against something hard, cursing. He was pissed and that anger would only result in him beating up Sam when he got his hands on him. "Get your ass back to the hotel, we have to leave NOW!" he yelled and the connection was cut.**

**Great. Perfect. I'm a dead brother. Sam said to himself as he started the car and drove back up the main street to the hotel in which they'd been staying at.**

**He didn't know it, but the Shadow had plans for the brothers and soon they would come to light.**

**Dean paced the hotel room, the bags were packed and the only thing in delaying him was Sam. He was angry at his brother; sick to his gut about Layla, but the way he'd spoken to Sam was the worse of all. How the hell was he going to get through the night when all he wanted to do was kill Sam?**

"**Damnit! Shit!" he muttered as the door to the room opened and Sam entered.**

**Dean stopped in his tracks and glared at Sam. "We're going now. Grab your stuff and let's go."**

**Sam acknowledged and grabbed his stuff, only to be slapped upon the head. He glared up at Dean, "What the hell was that for?"**

"**For getting Layla killed."**

"**Jesus, she was in the way to begin with and I screw up like once and you're pissed. Get over yourself."**

**Dean dropped his stuff and turned to his brother. "Get over? I cared deeply for Layla and she knew the answers to what is in store for us. She was going to tell us who killed mom for god's sake!"**

**Sam shook his head, "OT."**

"**OT, what the hell is OT?"**

"**Ol Torchy, Layla called it that. As for the Shadow, she called it the Devil."**

"**And how would you know that?"**

"**Remember my nightmares? Well they're coming true Dean, every single one of them."**

**Dean stopped and looked at Sam, "What happens next then? Do I hit you again?"**

**Sam shook his head, "Our fights aren't there, just what we need to know. I think Layla comes to me in my dreams to help guide us."**

**Dean laughs, "What do you think she is an angel? Ok Sam you really need help now."**

"**What the hell else would you call it then?"**

"**Your fucked up mind Sam." He said and shook his head.**

"**Whatever Dean." He said, "Let's get out of here and see where fate leads us."**

"**You go first psycho boy. I don't trust you any longer." He said and watched as Sam left the room.**

**Dean sighed, how would Sammy boy take it when he realized that brother dearest was going to die and that this Dean was going to kill him.**

"**Well Sammy, you're in for a real treat." He said and left the room, locking it behind him.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

**The next morning came bright and early and Sam groaned as the sun pierced through his eyelids. They were back on the road, trekking down the next creature to be slaughtered yet when he asked Dean where they were going, he got a roundabout answer.**

"**You'll know when we get there." He kept repeating himself and Sam was beginning to wonder if somehow he really pissed off his brother that badly that he was keeping him out of the loop.**

"**Come on Dean, can't you talk to me?" he sighed.**

"**I don't want to talk about it Sammy, just let it go alright?"**

**Sam sat back in his seat, his brother had been acting weird since they left Lawrence and he wondered if what had happened with the Skinwalker had finally messed with his head. But who would know? As far as the world knew it, Dean was dead and that was the end of it.**

"**What's next in dad's trail?" he asked again, wanting to know what the heck they were up against.**

**Dean slammed on the brakes and swerved the car off to the curb and parked. He turned to Sam with anger in his hazel eyes. "I TOLD you, you'll find out when we get there. Now will you just shut up!" he barked.**

**Sam looked at his brother bewildered. This was a first for Dean. First the no info section and now telling him to shut up. What the hell was up with his brother?**

"**Come on Dean, you can talk to me, what the heck is going on with you?"**

**Dean shook his head, his breathing irregular yet as he lifted his head and looked dead on to his brother did Sam realize one thing. This wasn't his brother anymore.**

"**Oh shit." He said before Dean grabbed him by the throat. "Take a nap Sammy dear. We'll be coming to our destination soon and I don't need you running off on me." He said and knocked him out with one swift movement of his hand.**

**Sam's unconscious body slumped back in the seat as Dean put the car in gear. It was getting late and it was damn time they got to Bethlehem.**

**BETHLEHEM**

**Meg sat at the bar, drinking her beer as she watched the men walk about her, watching her every move. Her short black skirt was the hit for the night and her long legs made these boys all but drop to their knees for her. She smirked, how easy it was to toy with men's affections yet her mind came stumbling back to the fighter Sammy. God how she wanted him for that body of his. She shuddered. Damn it Meg, keep to the plan. She snapped back to attention, waiting for the one man that would lead her to the one person she needed the most.**

**And in he came, John Winchester, the father of Sam. Yet he was unaware that she was here. She had worn a long red hair wig, disguising herself as someone else. It would be a pity to be spotted ever so easily this time around. **

**Her eyes followed his every movement; he was talking to some guys at the pool table, glancing her way. She hissed in annoyance. What was it with guys and sexy young women? She shook her head, John needed to take her to Sam, and she needed him then and now.**

**John came her way; she stood and pulled down her skirt, ready to leave. Yet as she started to leave, someone grabbed her elbow and pulled her back to the bar.**

"**Can I buy you a drink?" John asked, his Dean alike charm rubbing off on her.**

"**Nah, I'm going home. Early morning ya know." She said and winked.**

"**Oh come on, one drink, I promise."**

**She sighed, the only way to Sam was through his father and what better way. "Sure." She finally said.**

**He signaled the bar tender and turned back to her. She was exotic and beautiful, yet she seemed ever so familiar. Meg smiled; his thoughts were so clear in her mind.**

**The beers were placed in front of them and John took a long, hard swig. Meg raised an eyebrow; maybe this would be easier than she thought. "So what brings you to Bethlehem?" she asked coyly.**

"**My job. I'm a foreman, looking for work actually. Was laid off in California."**

"**I may be some help there." She laughed, "My pa has a construction site down the road and is looking for help. Maybe I can take you over in a bit and see? He's working late tonight, he's on a deadline and it's fast approaching."**

**John looked indecisive. Maybe she was too forward and needed to think up another lie to get him alone.**

"**I mean if you like to wait until the morning I can completely understand. It is quite late."**

**He shook his head and laughed, "Sorry, my dear. Been on the road all day. Just tired but I would like to speak to your father about a job. Just don't let on that I bought you a beer or he might get a bit mad that I was hitting on his little girl."**

**She giggled, "Oh come on, a beer? Daddy would be happy that I am making friends!" she drawled.**

**He nodded. Time for action. Meg took his hand. "Come on, Daddy will be leaving shortly, let's get you a job." She said and dragged him out into the darkness. She peered about the night, pretending to be looking for her car and stomped her foot. "Gosh darnit, my brother did it again, he damn well took the car without me knowing!" she pouted.**

**John took her hand, "Dear, I'll give you a lift, no need to get your brother in trouble tonight."**

**She smiled. BINGO. "Let's go then." And followed him to his Chevy truck.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

**John opened the door for Meg; he knew who the woman was and who she was after. She forgot that he'd seen her before and that a wig really didn't change someone. He closed the door and made his way around the car to the driver door and got in. He would take her out, with Dean's help of course.**

**He'd found Dean tied and gagged at their Lawrence home. Sam was gone, with something that resembled his brother. John was furious but for everything to work out he had to go by plan. Meg was the first to go out; she would tell him all he needed to know on the Skinwalker.**

**John took a quick glance to the back seat. Dean was crouched low, hiding from Meg's view. In a few short minutes this would all be over.**

"**Turn down on this road and I'll show you to my father's job site." Her voice said, smoothly like a poisonous snake.**

"**Are you sure it's this way?" he asked, playing her game.**

"**Of course I'm sure. Now why would I lie to you?" she purred.**

**John held his emotions in check, she was disgusting and foul and he wanted so much to hurt her like she'd done to his sons.**

"**Are we almost there? I don't see anything around."**

"**Stop here." She snapped, a blade appearing out of the darkness. "You really thought I was going to help you John Winchester." She growled.**

"**You damn bitch." He swore, "I should have killed you back in Kansas."**

**She laughed, "Oh come on John, Sam is fine, I didn't hurt him yet."**

**At that cue Dean sprung up and knocked the knife from her hands and head-locked her so that she couldn't move.**

"**You really thought my father would be alone Meg?"**

**She struggled to breath, how could she be so blind? Of course John would've found Dean but she thought they were dumb enough to not know that she was involved in this little game.**

"**Let me go!" she gagged.**

"**Not until we get some answers." John said and parked the car off the road and in the near darkness. The only light was that of the full moon. "Where's Sam and who has him?"**

**She tried to laugh, stupid men. "Sammy's fine if he does what he's told. If not, he's dead."**

**Dean's grip tightened, "You listen bitch, any harm comes to my brother, and I'll kill you."**

"**Stop Dean, we need her alive for now. Besides it won't help your brother that she's dead."**

**His grip loosened enough for her to breath but he wasn't letting her go. "Now tell us," John said, "Who has Sam?"**

"**A Skinwalker, his name is Derek von Fredle. I met him months ago and said he had some kind of vendetta to settle. At the time, I wasn't acquainted with your little family John, so I didn't know he was after you as well."**

"**Where are they?" Dean growled.**

"**On their way to the appointed meeting place not far from here. I was going to hand John dearest over to save Sam."**

**Dean looked at his father in shock, "Why just save Sam?" John asked.**

"**Sam is the chosen one. I'm carrying out an order, that's all."**

"**Where is this meeting place? We're going and you'll turn me in for Sam, but this Derek will not know that our Dean is there."**

**She nodded, "I can't promise that I'll let you all go in the end."**

**John laughed, "I know Meg. You're evil and we're good. We can't be on the same side now can we?"**

**John started the car and pulled away. They were going to Hemlock Road to meet Sam and the Skinwalker Derek. Party time was about to begin.**

**Sam awoke with a dull throbbing pain to his head. He opened his eyes only to groan in pain. Why the hell had Dean hit him like he had and then realized that the man wasn't his brother at all. Oh shit.**

"**Well it's about damn time you awoke sleeping beauty. I thought you were going to miss all the fun." The distant voice said and he turned to the man that looked like his brother but sounded nothing like him.**

"**Where are we?" he asked.**

"**A place called Hemlock Road. Meg has done well and has your father. She'll turn your father over to me and she gets you. It's a sweet deal."**

"**What about my brother? What have you done to Dean?"**

"**He should be dead for real by now. I let him bleed in some small room in your Lawrence home. No one could connect the dots and realize he was there yet."**

**Sam hissed. "Bitch."**

"**Oh come now Sammy, how else was I going to be your brother? He had to die so that I can live his life."**

"**And how were you going to keep parading as him when eventually I would realize you're NOT him!"**

"**I could have gone for months Sam. I studied your brother, knew how he talked. I fooled you long enough to know I did a good job."**

"**You're not my brother."**

"**Thank god for miracles like that huh?" he said and grabbed Sam from behind the neck. "Get out of the car, its show time."**

**Sam opened the car door and got out. He was shaking a bit as the nails of the demon dug into him. He glanced about the darkened woods and saw his father's truck. What was it doing here? And then it dawned on him, Meg got him to bring her here. Damnit!**

"**Hello Sammy." Her voice rang out as she and his father approached from the darkness. "I see Derek has been taking good care of you."**

**Derek laughed, "I cannot see why you want him Meg. He's a crying bitch."**

"**I have my reasons dear brother."**

**John who'd been silent looked to his son in horror. The two were siblings!**

"**Yes Sam, John, Derek is my brother. Though we don't get along very well. Too bad for Dean though, he loved his brother and would of protected him from something like this." She said as Sam watched the shadows move in the distance.**

"**Where's my brother Meg?" he asked as Derek dug his nails deeper into his neck.**

**She glared at her brother, "Let him go Derek. He can ask that. And Sam you're brother is dead. Derek there killed him."**

**Before he could speak, Derek was torn from the back side of him and landed in the dirt. A rope tightly wrapped about his throat. Dean emerged from the darkness and pulled out the rock salt gun. "You really thought I'd die didn't you, you son of a bitch?" He pointed the gun point blank and fired, blowing the Skinwalker to pieces.**

**Meg held onto John and hissed. "You promised not to hurt him Dean!"**

"**He hurt my brother!" he retorted.**

"**Then your father must die as well!" she said as John knocked her to her knees, breaking her nose in the process.**

"**Enough Meg. You lost this battle, we're done here." He said and back handed her hard enough to knock her out.**

**He nodded to his boys, "Leave now, she'll be after you soon enough, I'll make sure you can get away before she can even think of coming after you."**

**Dean nodded, dragging his brother to the Impala. "Get in the car Sammy."**

**Sam looked at his father solemnly. "Take care dad." And with that got into the car as Dean started the engine and drove off, leaving John with the madwoman.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**Sam slept in his seat again, his mind twisting and turning as the new nightmare hit him like a ton of bricks. On the dirt path laid his father, covered in blood. A knife protruding from his chest. Meg stood behind him with a smile of satisfaction on her face, walking slowly towards Sam. Sam stepped back, only to jolt awake. Dean looked at him and slowed the car, not knowing what was wrong with him.**

"**Another nightmare?" he asked casually.**

"**Yeah but this one felt too real. Like dad is dead or something or like that."**

**Dean looked at him, "You think it's a premonition?"**

**Sam shook his head, "I'm uncertain. I don't know." He said and shook his head.**

**Dean pulled the car over, a look of concern etched over his chiseled face. "Sam, what IS it? What did YOU see?"**

**Sam looked at his brother, his eyes quivering and said, "Dad's dead."**

**Dean blinked his eyes and looked out the window, "That can't be Sammy. He'd wouldn't get caught."**

"**Meg has him and she killed him."**

"**Bull."**

"**Dean listen to me, Meg killed dad after we left. It's the only explanation."**

**Dean stared out the windshield, his hands tightly grasping the steering wheel. Sam didn't understand that his nightmares were warnings, not real. Dean had the real premonitions every night, but he held them deep inside him. No one could see that he was just like his brother, lost and afraid.**

"**Dad's fine Sam." He said and pulled away from the curb. It was time to seek Meg down again.**

"**I don't think so." Sam muttered and closed his eyes for the second time that day, falling into the darkness that gripped his sanity.**

**Meg sat in the hotel room, John crumpled on the floor. It had been hours since she'd dragged his body into the room. Her mission was complete for John; soon he would awake and join her in the mission to convert Dean and Sam to the dark side. She smiled, soon Sam would be hers and it would be complete.**

"**Soon my love, my Sam, you'll be mine and we'll be together forever." She thought.**

**John stirred in his sleep, he was awakening and Meg didn't have time to wait all day.**

"**Come on John, wakey-wakey, we got work to do."**

**His eyes opened to reveal a pit of blackness and nothingness. Gone was his soul and humanity, left with an emptiness that would strike out at Dean and Sam for the last time.**

"**Time to go. Sam and Dean need to be brought to our side and you're going to help me to achieve this."**

**John's head nodded, he was no longer in control but that of the demon was. How were Sam and Dean going to react when they realized that their father was a demon now, brought over to the dark side by a woman they vowed to kill?**

**They left the hotel room and out into the darkness. The full moon was rising, a perfect time to kill those who were in Meg's way. "This time I will win." She said as she remembered how they nearly destroyed her the other night in the old abandoned warehouse. "I won't let them get to me this time round." She smirked and motioned for John to get into his truck and drive. She got into the passenger seat and sat there, contemplating on her next move.**

**In the darkness of the night sat a young woman clad in black. She'd been watching the woman with the man she had later found out was her father. How was she going to save him when this beast had taken control? She shivered; the evils in her father's life had taken him away from her and her mother. And now she was seeking out the half-brothers that she'd never met.**

"**God, please let me get to my brothers before this demon hurts them." She prayed and moved from the darkness to her car.**

**She had to find Dean and Sam and the only way she was going to do that was by calling the number John had on his cell. It was her only chance in saving the family she had left.**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**Dean's cell rang throughout the night but he refused to pick it up, the ID saying unknown. His voicemail would pick up the message and he would check it in the morning but as it kept ringing, he finally grumbled and turned over on the bed and grabbed the phone, answering it harshly.**

"**Who the hell is this?"**

**The line was silent for a moment before a girl's voice spoke, "Dean?"**

"**Yeah? Who is this?"**

"**My name's Alana Winchester." She started and was cut off.**

"**Is this some kind of joke? There is no Alana in our family."**

"**Please listen Dean, your father, our father is in danger, Meg has him."**

**His jaw dropped as he looked at the phone, "Meg?"**

"**Yes Dean, Meg has taken control of dad."**

**He shook his head, "Our father, not yours."**

"**You're wrong Dean but this isn't the point, the point is, Meg is after you and Sam and you need to know what she's been up to."**

"**How would you know?"**

"**I've been following her for days. Dad called me a few days ago and asked me to find you and Sam. Said that Cristo was after us all for who we are."**

"**Cristo?"**

"**Meg's consort and father. She's a demon and is going to kill us if we don't stop her. She already has our father and we need to save him Dean. I'm sorry some of this is new and hitting you like bricks but the matter of the deal is that dad is a demon now and we have to find out what he knew before this all went down so that we can save him."**

**Sam turned and looked to his brother; he had heard his half of the conversation and was curious. Dean shook his head. "Where are you at?"**

"**In Tompkinsville, Ohio."**

"**We're two hours west of there in Bentley. We're at the Hotel Plaza. Room 324, second floor. Get here and we'll talk more."**

**She sighed, "Thank you Dean." She said and hung up the phone, relief suddenly filling her heart.**

**Dean closed his phone and looked to Sam, "You were right, Meg did get to dad but he isn't dead, just possessed."**

"**Who was that on the phone?"'**

"**Sam it doesn't matter right now."**

"**Yes it does Dean. You said there wasn't a Winchester by that name. Now who was that?"**

"**She said her name was Alana Winchester. And she called our father, dad. I think it was Meg playing with us."**

"**And you led her here?"**

"**I want dad back Sam, so bringing Meg here only makes it easier."**

**Sam shook his head, "What if her name is really Alana and she isn't Meg, what then? We hurt her as well?"**

**Dean shrugged, "She'll have to tell us who she is and why she contacted us. Until she gets here, there's nothing else we can do."**

**Sam laid back on his bed and sighed, "So dad is possessed, what do we do now?"**

"**Figure out a way to save him from Meg and kill that bitch once and for all."**

"**Easier said than done." Sam said wearily as he gazed out the window, the full moon was overhead, lighting up the darkened sky. "I don't have the strength to fight this time around."**

"**I know Sam, we'll be fine. We'll get dad back and everything will be back to the way it was."**

**Alana drove for two hours and finally arrived in Bentley. She found the Hotel Plaza easily enough and parked. She was hesitant about going up there but she had no other choice. Meg and dad weren't far behind her and if her feeling were right, they were now following her and she'd led them straight to them all!**

"**Shit!" she muttered and got out of the car and hastily made her way up to the second floor. She stood in front of 324, breathing steadily before knocking on the door. She waited and when it was opened she stared into that of the face of her older brother Dean.**

"**Dean?" she said.**

"**Alana?"**

**She nodded, "We have a problem. Meg and dad are not far from here." She said and felt the ice chill on her back, "Let me in, they're here." She hissed in pain.**

**Dean let her in and she held the tears at bay but her back was throbbing. How many times she'd felt the pain as it tore at her skin, how many times she endured the death-like grip every time Meg was near.**

"**Who's here?" her other older brother Sam asked.**

"**Meg and dad." She said.**

**Sam looked at Dean and he looked at her as if she was crazy. But when she raised her head, there was no denying that she was a Winchester.**

"**I'm Alana Mary Winchester. Your sister." She said as tears burned at her eyes.**

**Dean saw her pain then when he circled her to make sure the door was shut, saw the welts on her back. "Alana?"**

"**They're demon marks. Meg scratched me some time ago, now every time she is near me they burn. I was careless and I led her to our father. I'm so sorry."**

**Sam got out of bed and kneeled in front of her, she was tiny but she was their sister. "We were there when dad told us to leave. Meg was by his side."**

"**I know. I came a little later and by then it was too late. Meg tore his throat out as I watched. She smiled up to me and I screamed."**

**Sam's eyes bulged, his nightmare! "Then I witnessed…"**

"**You saw what I saw that night Sam. Somehow I can see where you are but lately I've been…" she cringed in pain, "Help." She gasped as she collapsed to the floor.**

"**Dean."**

**They picked her up and put her on Dean's bed. She was shaking and the angry welts on her back were darkening as they watched.**

"**Alana, what's happening?" he asked.**

"**Meg's here and so is dad." She cried, "You have to kill her in order to save dad."**

**Sam nodded at Dean, "Get the guns from the bags; I have an idea in easing our sister's pain. We're going to need her help."**

**Dean pulled the bag from the corner of the room and set it on Sam's bed, pulling out various guns as Sam sat his sister upright. Her hazel eyes held her pain as he pulled her into an embrace. Somehow they connected and a white light surrounded them. Dean stepped back and watched in astonishment. This was totally new for Sammy.**

**As the light dispersed, the welts on Alana's back were gone and the pain had resided. She looked at Sam in wonderment. "How?"**

"**I just pictured you safe. And that's what happened."**

**Alana hugged him; "Somehow I think..." she stopped as the door was ripped from its hinges.**

**Alana and Sam both jumped off the bed Dean pointed the rifle and grabbed at Alana pushing her behind him. As he did Sam grabbed his gun and waited as Meg and John walked through.**

"**Shit." Sam said.**

"**Come on Sammy, you really thought I was going to let you and your family get away hunting me down? At least you met your little sister before I kill her."**

"**Screw you." Alana said.**

"**Oh come now Alana, you tasted the evil, haven't you once thought about joining me?"**

"**NO way, you're pathetic Meg. I pity you. You have nothing, I have everything."**

**John stepped forward, a gun in his hands, "I do have your father and I will kill him if I need to, no worries on that you bastards. I'll have your souls in no time."**

**Sam fired the rifle and point blank took out Meg. Dean knocked the gun from his father's hands and pointed them both at him, waiting for him to move but he didn't.**

"**What are we going to do?" Alana asked as Meg got to her feet.**

"**What we need to do is to take out this bitch once and for all and get dad back."**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

**Alana fell onto the bed and closed her eyes. The night had been hectic and once the police arrived there was no where they could go. They'd lied to them to make them look like the two had broken in but since Dean and Sam didn't have permits for the rifles it had been Alana that had pulled hers out and said it was her that fired them. God how she wanted to get out of here and hide.**

"**Thank you Miss Winchester. We're sorry about all of this and I hope you keep your brothers out of trouble now." The young officer said and gave her a small smile before leaving the hotel room and closing the newly fixed door.**

**She sighed, looking up to Sam. Dad was dead or so they thought and what came next was the answer as she shook her head and got to her feet. Suddenly weary of the whole thing that had happened.**

"**What are we going to do now?" she asked, only to hear Dean snort and both she and Sam turned to him. "What Dean?"**

"**First off, I'm in charge, second I want you to go home Alana. After tonight, I don't want you involved."**

**Her eyes teared up, first her mother had died and she'd been left alone until her father had found her. They were alls he had left. "I can't Dean. There's nothing left for me to go back to."**

"**What do you mean?" Sam asked.**

"**My mom died in a fire." She gulped, trying to ignore the images of her mother's horrific death. "I..." she started to cry, tears of the pain she felt too overbearing for her to hold back. "She died on the ceiling in a blaze of fire." She said and collapsed to her knees.**

**Sam knelt next to her and took her into his arms. He knew the pain all too well. "It's ok Alana." He said and looked to his brother's shocked face. "We have to stick together Dean. Something is after our whole family."**

"**Alana tell me this, did she die above your bed?"**

**She looked up to him in horror, her mouth gaping, "How did you know?"**

**Dean took a deep breath, "It happened to our mother when we were kids. Something is out to kill our family."**

"**And I may know why." She whispered as her brothers looked at her. "Dad said that Sam and I have abilities, I know Sam gets nightmares, I get premonitions and can move things without touching them."**

"**Premonitions and nightmares are the same." Dean argued, "And you're saying you're telekinetic."**

**She nodded, "But Dean you have abilities too. You just hide them from the world because you're scared."**

**Dean muttered something incoherent and moved away from her. He looked dead on into her hazel eyes, saying, "I'm nothing special Alana. I never was."**

"**How would you know?"**

**He raked his hand through his hair, "Sam gets his nightmares, you can move things with your mind, and me, I kill things that I don't give a damn about."**

**Alana stood and walked over to him, placing her hand on his own. A bright light evolved from their hands as it swirled about them. Dean pulled away but the light remained in his hand. He looked stunned. "How can this be?"**

"**I made you believe. You have the power to heal and to protect. You must help those that need it Dean."**

**Dean shook his hand and the light dissolved. He was still ignorant to that of the supernatural within them. He was a hunter, plain and simple. But for Sam and Alana, he had to leave them behind; they would only slow him down.**

"**And what about you? You and Sam are too weak for this mission. I'm better off doing this alone. Maybe dad was right; you can only depend on yourself."**

**Sam looked at him, he was hurt. After all they'd been through, Dean still considered him a weight. "Then why did you come for me if you didn't want me tagging along?" he asked, "I could've been with Jess and saved her!" he yelled, nearly slamming his fist into Dean's face.**

**Alana stopped him and looked at Dean, "Dad is in that morgue. If we are to save him we have to go. Time is wasting with us fighting. Either we fight together or we die, it's that simple." She said and walked out the door into the chilly and dark night.**

**Meg rose from the metal table and climbed to her feet. She'd been waiting for the blasted man to leave the room as she walked around stark naked, looking for her clothes. The damn orderlies thought she was dead. What a moron! She thought. She could never die; even a rock salt gun stunned her, nothing more. **

**She cracked her neck and found some clothing. Not hers, but what the heck, she needed to get dressed. As for John, he was awake, sitting up and looking about the darkened room. How she so loved it when humans lost their souls to her. They were like children that needed to be trained.**

"**Come along John. I'll get you some clothes and then we're out of here." She said as the orderly came back into the room and stopped dead in his tracks, looking straight at John. Meg came up behind the small man and snapped his neck, dropping him to the ground. "They may be a bit snug but we'll get you clothes from the truck, when I get it back." She said and began undressing the man.**

**Once John was dressed, they took off out the window, escaping the prying eyes of all that were seeking them out. And when the Winchester kids made their way through the door did they realize that they were too late and that Meg and their father were gone and the chase was on.**

"**Let's go." Dean said, throwing the keys to Alana, "This time you drive. We got a long drive ahead of us and it's high time we get a break."**

**She nodded, "Then let's get going. I want to get dad back." And with that they drove down the long dark road, heading out to search for their now demon possessed father.**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**Alana drove throughout the night, watching every so often to her sleeping brothers. Life for her had been lonely. As an only child she had no one to look up to, no one to talk to yet when she was around them, she was happy. She shook her head. This was no time to be thinking of stuff like that. They had a demon to catch, her life, like always would have to be put on hold.**

"**I wonder where dad can be." She whispered as the road became overly foggy and she swerved slightly and slowed.**

**The suddenness of the fog had her wondering, yet as she came around a sharp bend did she hit the brakes. Dean and Sam were awake then, ready to yell when they glanced out the windshield and saw what she did.**

**The bridge had been taken out and water was everywhere. The Impala was close to the water and Alana backed it away. She shook her head, first the fog had hidden the road but for a split second she was able to stop. What in God's name was going on?**

"**Alana?" Dean asked from the passenger seat, "Where are we?"**

"**Huntsville." She replied.**

"**And what happened?"**

"**I was driving the route you told me too, it got foggy and I slowed down but then I saw the water and hit the brakes."**

"**Did you stop at the visitor's center like I asked?"**

"**Yes and they said the roads were completely fine. No rain in this area for days. And this just doesn't make sense. There is no bridge in this area. I checked."**

"**Then someone screwed up." Sam said.**

**Alana rolled her eyes as the fog overcame the Impala. When it lifted again the bridge and water were gone. "What the hell." She said.**

"**Something's messing with us."**

"**And I'm going to kill the bitch." Alana said making both brothers look at her and grin. "Oh shut up the both of you."**

**Sam sat back in the backseat and closed his eyes, all of a sudden the anguish of another nightmare came crashing into him, this time it was about Alana. He bit his lip as the images rapidly passed him, silently locking him in and not letting go. He cried out in pain as both Alana and Dean jumped and turned to him.**

"**What's wrong?" she asked; her hazel eyes large and fearful.**

"**That's a nightmare Alana. That's how bad it gets."**

**She shook her head, this wasn't right. She took his hand and was swallowed into the nightmare as well.**

_**Alana walked in the darkness towards Sam. His back was to her as she called out to him. The wind silenced her voice as she came closer and into view. By his bloodied feet was herself, tangled by a long silver blade. She gasped as Sam knelt down and pulled the knife from her body, wiping it clean with his torn shirt before turning towards her and walking right by her. She rushed to the body and glanced down, looking into the eyes of her own. She got to her feet and ran after Sam only to find herself in a very large warehouse. Her feet were bare and torn, yet she ran seeking out her brothers. Sam was on the ground, Dean pointing as gun at his head. Alana rushed to them, but they never heard her, Dean said she was dead. She cried the tears that threatened her eyes, begging Dean to stop, but as the gun fired, she closed her eyes.**_

**Alana jumped as both she and Sam came to. Dean was looking at them oddly. "What happened?"**

"**You don't want to know." They said, looking at one another with fearful eyes.**

"**Come on, it can't be that bad."**

**Alana bit her lip and sat back down. The tears in her eyes falling down upon her pale face. "Dean, you don't hate Sam do you?"**

"**God no, why would you ask such a thing?"**

"**Because Dean, "Sam started, "In my nightmare you kill me."**

"**Why?"**

**Alana shook her head; she was sobbing now, the pain too deep in her heart. "Because I was dead."**

"**What?" he said bewildered.**

"**Sam plunged a knife into me and killed me, the next thing I knew I found you and Sam in a warehouse, you pointing a gun at him."**

**Dean sat in his seat; Alana had started the car and had pulled it off the road. No use getting hit in the middle of the night. "Maybe the shapeshifter isn't dead; it was him that was Sam and then me. Because Sam would never hurt you Alana and I would never kill my brother."**

"**I nearly did at the asylum." Sam said quietly.**

"**You were possessed by that freak doctor. It wasn't you Sammy."**

"**What are we going to do?" Alana asked.**

"**Find Meg and kill her off then deal with whatever else is after us."**

"**Then let's go." She said, starting the car and pulling away, "Because one way or another, I'm gonna be there to kill that bitch." She said and the brothers were silent for the first time since Alana came into their lives.**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

**PLYMOUTH**

**The young African American woman sat in the crowded bar, watching people come and go way into the early morning. She delicately sipped on her beer she'd had for the past half hour and watched as two young men and a young girl entered the place. She smirked; distasting the way the young girl looked about the place in disgust.**

"**I wonder what her problem is." the woman said as she turned to her companion and best friend of five years. "And I wonder who the two hot men are."**

"**I haven't a clue Sarana. All I know is that they're not from around here."**

"**That I agree on, if they were from here, we'd bedded them by now." She laughed.**

"**Yeah the tall one is hot isn't he?" she said.**

**Cassie had been friends with Sarana since the day Dean had left her. When she'd seen Dean walk in her heart pounded deeply and hurtfully. After he'd left her she'd moved on. But her heart still ached for his touch, his caresses and she shook her head, watching as her dark hair curled about her shoulders. They were never meant to be, Sarana had even agreed. A color girl wasn't meant to love a white guy but she knew that that was wrong. Sarana was born into ignorance she had not, her mother loved Dean and wanted her daughter happy and if it was with Dean, then so be it.**

"**Sam is adorable." She said and smiled as Sarana turned to her. "You KNOW them?"**

"**Yeah, the shorter one is Dean, MY Dean."**

"**Dang girl, if I knew he was yummy I woulda told ya to go for him a long time ago!"**

**Cassie shook her head, "I thought inter-racial relationships were not in your league?"**

"**Girl I was wrong, then again my daddy would send me away if I…" she was cut off as Cassie shook her head.**

"**Your daddy is a pig and as long as I live, I will always, I mean ALWAYS love Dean you hear me Sarana. This isn't Africa or the south, its Plymouth and anyone can love anyone in this day and age."**

**Sarana was flabbergasted. Never in five years had Cassie talked back to her. "Well then."**

**Cassie abruptly stood from her seat, "I'm going to say hello then Sarana. Dean and I are friends."**

**Alana looked about the bar in disgust. Her brothers visited slums like these? How in the world did they ever survive such gruesome places?**

"**We have to stay?" she asked as they led her to the table and sat.**

**Dean smirked, "Not your type of place?"**

"**Come on Dean I've been 21 less than a month, I don't drink nor smoke and I'm a loner. Now does that answer your question?"**

**Dean laughed, "Well we're hear about the local murders and what better place to find out information." He stopped and his eyes widened, "Cassie?"**

**Cassie stepped up and smiled, "Hello Dean, Sam. It's nice to see you again."**

**Dean embraced her, even after he left her; she was still in his heart. "How are you?"**

"**I'm good. Now am I interrupting?" she gestured to Alana.**

"**No Cass, we're family here. I like you to meet our little sister Alana."**

**Cassie looked at her in astonishment. "Sister? Now when did this come about?"**

"**A few days ago actually. We need to talk to you. In private."**

**Cassie nodded, "My house is a few blocks down the road. How about we meet there?"**

**Alana nodded, "What about your friend?"**

"**Sarana? She can find her own way to her house. She's on my nerves right now."**

**Alana laughed, "Sorry I asked." And hid behind Sam who ruffled her hair.**

"**It's ok Alana, she said some harsh things, and I'm just stressed. With the murders and…" she stopped, "That's what you're here for isn't it Dean?"**

**He nodded, "Sorry Cass, I didn't even know you moved here."**

"**Hey Dean, its cool. Let's go before Sarana bugs me any more."**

**She grabbed her jacket from the chair and they left the bar, a grateful sigh escaping from Alana as she led the way out the door and into the chilly morning.**

**Sarana sat back in her chair and smiled gleefully. If Cassie had any idea that her beloved friend had been dead for months she'd been ignorant to the fact. And now that the Winchesters were here, it would be easy to kill them off and bring forth their father. She shook her head, they had the father, and they needed his kids to complete the circle.**

"**Now they will see what they truly are up against." She whispered and smiled to the young man next to her. "Hey hot stuff, care to play?" she seductively said and squeezed his leg, before taking her next victim in her sick little game.**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

**1528 ROSE ROAD, PLYMOUTH**

**The four young people gathered in the living room, Alana the last to take her seat next to Cassie. Dean was looking over some papers as Sam looked through the journal.**

**How did Cassie know about what they did? Alana wondered as she played with her fingers, tapping them together. Another bad habit she'd picked up in the past year.**

"**What do you guys need to know about the murders?" Cassie asked, breaking the silence.**

"**Where did they take place exactly?" Alana asked.**

"**In the old Plymouth Cemetery. Which is strange though, that place has been locked up and abandoned for years. And since the bridge is missing, no one can get in there besides."**

"**Have you heard any stories about the place?" Sam asked.**

"**Yes I have actually. Sarana's father is a minister for the African Heritage Church, their plots are near there."**

"**What have you heard?" Dean asked, glancing up from the papers.**

"**Well…" she began, "40 some years ago there was a fire in that cemetery and it destroyed half the tombstones and graves that dated back to the mid-1800s. After that people said they would hear odd things in the daytime and the trees suddenly looked dark and evil. That's when the mayor of Plymouth closed the cemetery to everyone and it was left abandoned until a few weeks ago."**

"**What happened then?" **

"**A realtor came in and excavated parts of the land around the cemetery in which they could build houses. The cemetery sits exactly in the middle of the development. The town is upset over that factor."**

"**Why?" Alana asked, wondering why this suddenly sounded so eerily familiar.**

"**Because there were Indian graves that had no markers, 4 of them were disturbed and removed from that area. Now the town thinks the place is haunted."**

**Now Alana knew for sure she'd heard this before and then it hit her like a ton of bricks. The buildings, this house it was familiar to her. Dear god, she was in Plymouth, Pennsylvania! Her hometown! Now she knew why she knew the stories all too well!**

"**Alana?" Sam said, looking to his sister as she jumped in her seat, "Are you alright?"**

**She shook her head, "I thought this place was too familiar. This house," she stopped, rocking back and forth, hugging herself as she shivered, "This isn't the house my mother died in, but it's where my house once stood."**

**Sam watched as Alana broke down. He knew the pain all too well. "Alana…"**

"**It's okay Sam, I'm sorry. It's just that this place brings back too many memories I thought I forgot."**

"**Is your mother part of this Alana?" Sam asked.**

**She looked up to him, her face pale and her eyes large. How could she tell them what had happened here in front of Cassie?**

"**No." she said.**

"**Alana, tell me what happened." Cassie said.**

**Alana didn't trust her or her brothers too well. She had that problem since her mother died and her father had left them.**

"**My mother died the same way their mother died." She said and pointed to her brothers.**

"**What?" she said shocked at the news. "But I thought…" she was cut off by Dean.**

"**Her mother is not ours. Dad had an affair when we were young and Alana, well let's put it this way, we just found out about her."**

"**Are you sure she's telling the truth?" Cassie said, a hint of anger in her voice that made Alana jump from the couch and move towards Sam.**

"**We're sure. She knew too many names for us not to know."**

"**Dean I think she's an imposter out to hurt you."**

"**Stop it Cassie." Dean warned.**

**Cassie got to her feet. "You stupid boy." She hissed and scratched his face.**

**Dean backed away in horror, his face bleeding from where she scratched him.**

"**Cassie."**

"**Cassie's dead, my boy. Took her out at the bar. Couldn't let her help you bitches out now could I?" the voice said.**

**Alana growled and reached for her gun, holding it behind her and watching the mad woman. "Who are you?" she demanded.**

"**Someone you should've never pissed off."**

**Alana brought the gun up in front of her and fired, point blank at the woman and put the bullet in her forehead. "Now I knew I was right." She said and left the house, waiting for her brothers to come after her.**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN**

**Dean stared out the door in total shock. What the heck was she doing? Better yet, how did she know? He shook his head, logic just not piecing together at the moment. "What the heck." He muttered and Sam looked to him.**

"**What?" he said and Sam shrugged, following his sister outside.**

"**Damnit Sam, this is not funny." He growled and walked after them, ready to chew their ears off when he came face to face with his father.**

"**Dad?"**

**The man grabbed him by the throat and squeezed the air from his lungs. He gasped, his face turning a bright red.**

"**Well, well Dean my boy, you really though you could kill us without us even knowing." Meg said, walking out from the darkness.**

**Sam and Alana were on the ground, clearly knocked out, blood seeping from head wounds.**

"**You so wanted to save your family, but you failed. Soon Sam and Alana will be mine and I might as well just kill you."**

**He growled, his hand tightly on his dad's, trying to remove the hand from his throat. "You just hate it that we're smarter and stronger than you are." He whispered.**

"**Oh please. You didn't even see us coming and now poor Sam is going to be mine."**

"**Over my dead body."**

"**I can arrange that Dean, you know I can, besides the master wants you dead."**

"**Screw you."**

**His father tightened his grip on his throat and threw Dean to the ground, roughly. Meg held him to the ground, rendering him helpless as she tore the flesh of his skin and watched it as the bright red blood pored from the ripping tears. He grimaced in pain, there was no way he was going to get away, there was no chance he could survive this torture…**

**Something from out of nowhere pushed Meg off her feet, landing her battered body yards away from Dean. He slowly breathed in air as his father lay lifeless on the ground. He looked about the yard and found nothing amiss yet as he tried to get to his feet, he felt as if someone was helping him up.**

"**Who's there?" he asked softly.**

**The air was still, no moon shone and the sky darkened, making the place look eerily quiet. He moved swiftly over to his sister and brother who had just come about, kneeling to examine the damage. Alana was bruised to the face, Sam had a bloody nose, but they would all survive.**

"**What happened?" he asked them as he brushed the long red strands of hair from his sister's face.**

"**They hit us from behind." Sam said, helping his sister to her feet as he rose. Dean kept a hand on her as she swayed a bit, clearly still sore from the attack.**

"**Is dad…" she stopped and looked to his body, her hazel eyes wide, "Is he dead?"**

**Dean shook his head, he was uncertain. There was no telling since he was just as confuse as they.**

"**Something stopped them in their tracks and now, I don't know."**

**Alana walked away from her brothers, she'd seen the light and what had happened, but refused to accept the fact that it had been Mary that had saved her sons. She wouldn't care less about her; she wasn't her daughter, why would she care about her?**

"**Alana?" Dean called out, "What's wrong?"**

**She shook her head, "It's nothing."**

**Sam came to her side, "You saw our mother didn't you? You're upset, I know it."**

**She turned to him, "She saved YOUR lives. I'm nothing to her!" she cried.**

**Sam embraced her, holding her shaking body. She was clearly shocked and afraid, but this was totally new to him. His brother didn't need comforting yet Alana wanted nothing but to be loved and part of the family.**

"**She saved us all Alana. You're our sister. It doesn't matter that she isn't your mother, she told me she would protect you because we're growing to love you."**

**She looked up to him with tear-filled eyes, "I love you two as well. If anything happened to either of you, I don't know what would come of me."**

**He hugged her as Dean smiled. Their little family had gained a member and she was ready to kick ass if harm came to any of them.**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

**Dean shoveled the last bit of dirt over Meg's grave out in the wilderness. They'd torched her body and buried it where no one would find it, bringing relief over the Winchester family. John had come to his senses and sat in the Impala chatting away with Alana, learning more about the daughter he hardly knew. Dean and Sam were finishing their jobs, giving Alana some breathing room after last night's façade.**

**Sam closed the journal and looked to his brother, a sigh of relief washing over him. It was over, no more Meg, ghosts, demons or the works, but something overcame them as they looked over to the car, terror in their eyes. From the mist of the early morning fog did the creature evolve, hastily making its way to the car. Sam screamed to Alana who jumped into the driver's seat, trying to put the car in gear before being roughly thrown from the car.**

**Her neck snapped, her body lifelessly falling to the ground. John was screaming over and over for his daughter as the beast tore the door open and pulled him from the car. As the beast turned to the brothers did the face appear the face of that whom they just buried. Meg.**

"**NO!" Dean yelled, as he ran to his sister's side, Sam was fighting off the beast, trying to save their father. "You damn witch!" he yelled, flinging himself into Meg. "How could you kill Alana? How could you!" he yelled before darkness overcame them.**

**Sam awoke abruptly and sat up in his bed, startling Alana from hit fitful sleep. She sleepily rubbed her eyes and looked over to him. "You alright Sam?"**

"**Another nightmare. This time it was scary."**

**She crawled over to him and put her arms around him, laying her head on his shoulder. "Want to talk about it?" she whispered, glancing over to Dean and their father, still asleep on the next bed.**

"**You died Alana, and we couldn't stop Meg. My god, I can't…" he stopped.**

"**I'm here Sam, you'll protect me, and I know it. As you heard dad, I'm going to your Aunt Darlene's. He thinks its best that I'm not with you and Dean. I disagree but there's not much I can do."**

**He held her in his arms, he'd grown fond of her over the days she'd been with them and to let her go just as quickly bore a hole in his heart. "I disagree too Alana, dad is wrong, we all need to stick together. You at Aunt Darlene's is unsafe."**

**She nodded, "Try and argue that case to dad."**

**He smiled, even in the dark room she could tell that he was smiling. He brushed her hair from her face, she looked up to him, "Sam, I'm going to miss you the most. Somehow I feel connected to you. Its odd, but I never had siblings growing up and now that I found you, I don't want to give you or Dean up."**

"**I know Ali; I'll see what I can do."**

**She scooted back to her side of the bed and lied down, pulling the covers over her. Sam laid next to her, looking to her, smiling. "Get some sleep and I'll try and not have another nightmare."**

**She pulled herself into his arms, "I won't let you." She said and closed her eyes, falling asleep in his arms.**

**That morning, Dean and John awoke to find the siblings sleeping in that same position. John was furious, it was unacceptable for a brother to hold a sister like he did and was about to yell when Dean put his hand up and stopped him.**

"**He had another nightmare last night dad, I heard them talking. She fell asleep in his arms to protect him. She loves him dad, there is nothing you can do to them to break them apart, so I warn you, leave them be."**

**John shook his head, "It's inappropriate."**

"**In what? They're sleeping, nothing more and besides you're the one tearing them apart by sending her away."**

"**She's not safe with either one of you. A young girl should not be with two young men, it's sick."**

"**How would you know? We were fine for the past week."**

"**But all three of you sleep in one hotel room. Do you prance around in towels in front of her? Does she not change in the room?"**

**Dean shook his head, "We have a schedule, when she showers, and we take a walk for 20 minutes. When we're in the shower, we take our clothes into the bathroom. She's offered to go for a walk, but I find it safer like that. And the one room thing is fine; we rather have money for food then lodging. My god dad, she drove for 15 hours straight the other night to save your ass!"**

**Sam and Alana had woken to that sentence and she blushed. Okay, lying with her brother wasn't good, but she wanted to protect him. "Dean? Dad? Is everything alright?"**

"**Get out of that bed right now young lady and get dressed. You're leaving for your Aunt's today and no lip from you either missy."**

**She looked at Sam with sad eyes and got out of bed, grabbing her bag and making her way into the bathroom. She slammed the door and locked it, leaning against the door and began to cry. She hated her father, hated him for tearing her away from the only family she had left.**

**She walked over to the shower and turned the water on hot, shedding her clothing before stepping in. She let the hot water roll over her pale skin, burning it. She wanted to feel the pain in her back, try to erase the memories of her father leaving her behind as a child.**

"**Oh god!" she cried as she fell to her butt, crying tears she hadn't cried in years.**

**In the other room Sam looked at his father in anger, "How could you do that to her! She has no one dad! Aunt Darlene isn't even family to her and you're sending her away! My god, what the hell is wrong with you!"**

"**She needs to be with a woman, it isn't proper for her to be around you two. She's a young girl that needs a firm hand."**

"**She's 21 for god's sake! She's old enough to make her own decisions!" he spatted.**

"**She's going and that's final."**

"**I think Sam's right dad, we need her. Alana has only us and you. As long as she is with us, she's safe."**

"**Dean…"**

"**No dad, I'm finished, I'm not letting her go and that's my final answer."**

**John looked at his obedient son in shock. Never had he defied him before but Alana was a whole new ball game. She was a girl and vulnerable to the attacks.**

"**Fine Dean, but if anything happens to her, it's on your shoulders. Now if we can get the princess out of the bathroom, the rest of us can get changed and we can be on our way.**

**Sam walked over to the door and knocked; he heard the crying and found the door locked. "Alana? What's wrong?"**

**He heard her sniffle, "I'll be right out Sam.' she said, trying to cover the sadness in her voice.**

**Sam turned to his father, "Good going dad, you made her cry."**

"**Another reason why she shouldn't be with you."**

"**Shut it." Both Sam and Dean said in unison as the door opened and Alana came out dressed in black jeans and white tank top. Her wet hair pulled into a messy ball.**

"**I'm done, I'm going out to get coffee, I'll be back." She said and grabbed her other bag and left the room, three sets of eyes watching after her.**

"**Now you've gone and done it." Sam said and entered the bathroom to shower.**

**Outside Alana walked across the parking lot to the small café. The exterior was rusty but the inside was immaculate. She took a seat at the counter and ordered a cup of coffee from a plump size waitress who had a wonderful smile. Alana sighed, how would life be at a house and not on the road? How would she bear giving this all up?**

"**Miss? Would you like anything to eat?" the waitress asked.**

**She shook her head, "No thank you." She said and smiled as she sipped her black coffee.**

"**Well if you need anything sweetie, my name is Peggy Sue. Just give me a holler and I'll get ya something."**

"**Thanx." Alana said and looked back to her coffee, losing herself in her thoughts.**

**She sat there, gingerly sipping her coffee, unaware that her father and brothers had entered the café and both Sam and Dean are now sitting on both sides of her. She looks up in surprise then the light in her eyes dims as their father takes a seat next to Dean.**

"**I'll be in the car." She said and Sam grabbed her arm, lightly coaxing her back into her seat.**

"**You're staying with us Alana."**

**She looked at him in shock. "What?"**

"**Dad caved in after we talked to him. You're coming with us."**

**She hugged both Dean and Sam, whispering a thank you to her father. He nodded and stood. "Well boys, I'm off, my ride's here. You take good care of your sister, you hear?"**

**They nodded, "We will sir and thank you."**

**He nodded and left the small café, leaving the Winchester siblings to watch after him.**

"**He means it, I'm staying?" she asked.**

**Dean put an arm about her shoulder, "Well taking you out of the equation would leave us to be dull. So you're better off with us."**

**She punched him in the arm, "And I'll get even, just remember that."**

**He grinned and they all ordered breakfast, waiting for the day to begin.**


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

**The road had long been deserted as the storm came crashing into the small town of Lintley. Alana watched the houses as they drove by, long since abandoned to weather the harsh storms. At one time this had been the center of activity, a lively town with hundreds within its folds, yet now it was a shell of nothingness.**

"**I wonder what happened to everyone that lived here?" she asked.**

"**Everyone was asked to leave, seems there was some underground fire that refused to stop and was harmful to people. That has long since stopped too and now this is what's left."**

**She shook her head, the houses had seen better days yet she could see the architectural design. What it must have been like to live here, she wondered, gazing out the window again as Sam kept driving. Dean was on the back seat asleep, exhausted from the time he spent on the road, but it was Alana that had refused to sleep, constantly keeping awake.**

"**We'll be in Water Dam Creek in an hour; we'll get a room there and get some shut eye. That's also where our next hunt is going to be." Sam said, glancing at his sister.**

**She nodded, "Okay."**

**The drive to Water Dam Creek had been short; Alana's mind was left in Lintley. She told herself that she would go back to investigate the town. Something was beckoning her to come back.**

"**Alana?" Sam called out to her as he opened the door, waiting for her to enter the room with Dean and him.**

"**Yeah?"**

"**You are coming in sis?"**

"**Yeah, sorry." She said and shook her head.**

**She entered the room and sat on the bed near the window and sighed. She was exhausted and needed to sleep, yet when she closed her eyes she felt something evil try and enter her body. That's why she kept her eyes wide open. As long as she was awake she was safe.**

**But Dean had been watching her since they'd pulled into town and grew increasingly concerned over her. She was pale and tired and every time she walked, it was as if to drag herself. She was completely exhausted and yet she wouldn't sleep. He looked to Sam and waved his hand as Alana lay on the bed, staring to the ceiling.**

"**Alana, sis, is everything alright?" he finally asked, not wanting this to continue.**

"**I'm fine."**

"**Then why don't you get some sleep."**

"**I'm not tired." She said and yawned.**

**He grunted, "You've been yawning since we left this morning, now what the hell is wrong?"**

**She sat up and looked at him, "I don't want to talk about it."**

**That had done it, both brothers walked over and sat on each side of her, concerned looks in their eyes.**

"**You have to talk about it Alana." Sam said.**

"**Or else we'll have to make you talk." Dean said and was given a dirty look by his brother.**

**Alana looked to Dean in weariness, her nightmares getting to her. After that blow to the head by psycho Meg, she was uncertain what was real or not. She shook her head, nausea overbearing her; she bent over closing her eyes and gasped for air.**

**"Alana!" Sam cried out, kneeling down to his sister and pushing her hair away, "Are you alright?"**

**She shook her head no, the pressure to her skull increasing.**

**"Make it stop." she cried, flinging herself onto her back, gripping tightly to her head.**

**Sam kept close to her side, wishing it was him getting the nightmares. It had been simpler when it had been him, yet now it seemed like so long ago.**

**"Dean, something isn't right. What's going on?"**

**Dean shook his head, "I don't know Sam, I don't know."**

**Sam sat next to his sister, wishing that it was over.**

**A young woman sat in the darkened room, chanting an incantation to protect the young woman though the nightmares seemed to grow worse. She sighed in resignation and opened her pale blue eyes, looking into the glass mirror that perched in front of her.**

**"Oh child, I wish I could make it stop, your brothers worry about you so much." she stopped, looking to her pale arms, the blood rushing from the cuts she inflicted.**

**The candles blew out as the woman got to her feet, soon she'd meet up with the young woman and end this misery of torture from the underworld for good. The Winchesters would survive even if it took her life instead.**

**"I'll make it all stop, I will." she said and stepped into the mirror yet again.**


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

**Alana slept throughout the week, her nightmare's increasingly getting more and more frightening and then one day, the newest one came to her like a ton of bricks, breaking all she ever knew.**

**The snow covered the grounds of the old abandoned deLacey farmhouse in Lakeville, Ohio. The windows long had been taken out by vandalism as wind ripped through the remaining remnants of this beloved family home. Forty years past since anyone had dared ventured on this land, yet as two strangers drove up the long, overgrown driveway did life seem to rise up from its shadowy graves, welcoming the intrusion.**

**The trees within the center swayed towards the car, as if it had beckoned them to reach for the shiny metal. The wind howled throughout the bare limbs, as if whispering to the strangers to welcome them home. But for the two young men, the scenery was different. Here laid a life long past forgotten. Ten years ago seemed like yesterday as they stepped from the car to peer up the place.**

**"Why did we have to come back here?" Sam asked as he shivered from the cold.**

**"We have to make sure that whatever was here was killed that night. Haven't you heard the stories, read the papers? People are dying here again."**

**Sam shook his longish brown hair, unused to the idea of a vanquished demon returning. But as he stood there looking over the remnants of the house did he come to realize that they had messed up big time. Screwing up the plans evil had to offer.**

**Within the darkness of the basement stood the being that had vowed to hunt the ones that had tried to kill him. For years his flesh had taken on a new life, falling from the bones as he stepped into the light. What he once had been, was now a distant past as he drifted into the dusk of light to seek revenge.**

**The boys had never seen him coming as he lifted the tallest from his feet, slamming him to the ground with a harsh crash. His body paralyzed from the impact. It was the other that gaped at him in horror through his hazel eyes, lifting a rifle to his shoulder to shoot, only to be thrown into the 1967 Impala.**

**After a grunt and a muttered curse did the man with hazel eyes get to his feet, the gun wavering near his feet. The demon smirked with satisfaction, realizing that they had come back at last to destroy him.**

**"What makes you think that the pair of you can kill me?" he asked, laughing to them.**

**"You kill for fun, we kill to make peace." the man said.**

**The demon laughed, his skin dripping like wax from a candle, shifting endlessly as he moved to the man lying on the ground.**

**"What happens when I take his life to avenge myself?" he asked, kneeling and about to touch the man's face.**

**"Leave him alone!" the other yelled, trying to push the thing away.**

**"You humans are such bores. First you try to kill me and now I can't have my revenge and you yell. What a shame." he hissed and took the man by the throat, watching as his legs dangled in air. "I guess I'll take your life instead."**

**Dean tried to loosen the demon's grip, only to feel his flesh burn with anguish. The skin of the demon was slowly burning the flesh in which he inhabited. His eyes bulged in horror as the demon merged itself with him, becoming one. Dean struggled for the last time to free himself and in the end lost his battle to evil.**

**This time Sam awoke from the endangering nightmare, his hazel eyes frantically trying to search out his brother. In the darkness he found him, sleeping peacefully in the bed next to his. The nightmare had been all too real, yet as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes could he feel the heat of the demon as it merged with his brother. Alana slept on the couch, unmoving from the position in which he'd left her hours ago.**

**"Dear god." he muttered as he flipped on the light, receiving a nasty look from his brother.**

**"What the hell Sammy? It's after midnight, turn off that light."**

**"I can't Dean; something bad is going to happen. We have to forget about the deLacey farmhouse and leave now."**

**"What the hell do you mean?"**

**"Let's just get out of here okay?"**

**Dean mumbled and rolled over, trying to put a pillow over his head, only to be shook awake again by his brother.**

**"Tell me what you saw Sammy." he said in resignation and turned to face him.**

**Sam sighed, "I saw you be killed by a demon that is at that farmhouse. He merged with you as if you were nothing."**

**"Another puzzle in your ever-ending imagination no less."**

**Sam gritted his teeth, what he saw felt too damn real to be a dream, less alone his own imagination!**

**"I want to leave now Dean. Something isn't right here."**

**Dean rolled his eyes, "We'll eave when I say we leave and that's final. Go to sleep Sam, you look like hell." and flipped off the light, sending them into darkness.**

**Sam laid back in bed and closed his eyes, Alana's fear bearing over him. She was scared and the other dimension in which had taken her, wouldn't let her free.**

"**I'll save you Alana, I will." He vowed and closed his eyes yet again, to find himself dreaming of her end.**


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

**The wind howled in the darkness, shaking the overgrown trees from their slumber. The young woman sat in the clearing, motioning for Alana to come forward. The woman had long, flowing black hair and bright hazel eyes, her physique was uncanny, that of a Druid goddess. Surrounding her were five white crystals and a cauldron, a goblet of blood in her hand.**

"**Alana, I'm here to help you." The woman said, slowly walking towards her, "I've tried to help Sam, but he pushes me away. If I don't help you soon, both of you will die."**

"**Why do you want to help us?"**

"**I'm connected to your family, to Sam and Dean. They knew me a long time ago. Please let me help you before anything else happens."**

**Alana shook her head, "How can I be sure you're not Meg?"**

**The woman stepped from the circle, slowly approaching her. Her hazel eyes held no evil and Alana relaxed.**

"**Who are you?"**

"**I'm Cheyenne Dalas. I knew your brothers when we were just kids."**

**The name sounded so familiar, where had she heard it? "You're from Lawrence then?"**

"**Actually here in Lintley. I felt your presence when you arrived. Just ask me to meet you and your brothers and I'll be there."**

"**What of my nightmares?"**

"**Sam had another because I kept it from hurting you. Soon I'll be able to help you control them."**

"**When and where will we meet then?"**

**Cheyenne nodded, "I'm sending you back now. When you awake you'll remember what I've said, soon you and I and your brothers will fight to end this."**

"**Why..." she asked and jolted awake.**

**She looked about the darkened room; Sam and Dean were both asleep. How would she explain her dream to them when she didn't believe it herself?**

"**Damnit." She muttered and laid back on the couch, it was only early morning and she had hours before her brothers would awake.**

**She closed her eyes and drifted to sleep into a dreamless world. Soon answers would be told and they would be safe.**

**Cheyenne opened her eyes and peered out from the mirror, Alana was safe for now, questioning all that she'd told her. But it also amused her how quickly Alana trusted her; the girl had been but a babe since she last saw her.**

"**I just hope her brothers remember me." She whispered, looking out into the darkness of her confines.**

**She stepped from the mirror and crossed her bedroom, making her way to her computer. There she would research on how to kill Meg and end her tasteless games.**

"**She'll soon be gone and out of the way and Sam will be safe yet again."**

**She opened her filing cabinet and pulled a black cloth out, wrapped inside was here Book of Shadows, full of spells to wipe out the evil that plagued her friends.**

"**Now my love, what are we going to do?" she asked as she opened the book, looking for the right spell.**

"**Ah! Strength Prayer. Thank you Angelica Luna!" she cheered.**

**She got up from her seat and kneeled at her alter, lighting her candles. "I send my blessings to you my beloved sister, I send my love and the love of the Goddess, Let my hand smooth your tired brow, Feel my spirit arms wrap around you and soothe your soul, I say a prayer for your strength, for your beauty and for the woman you are."**

**She closed her eyes and rose her hands, "Blessed be." And opens her eyes and sighed; "Now you are safe Alana. I'm bound to you."**


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

**Sam awoke early that morning to find his sister sitting up on the couch. He sat up in his bed and smiled, motioning for her to sit next to him. He watched as she got to her feet and walked over to the side of the bed and climbed in under the comforter. He hugged her before laying his hands behind his head and watching as she laid her head on his stomach.**

**He was tired, the black rings around his eyes; a good indication of his lack of sleep. He hid the fact that his nightmares had increased in his sleep, keeping him from resting - period. But concern for her came to mind as he looked down to her. She shifted her head so that she looked to him and smiled.**

**"Are you alright?" he asked, the weariness in her eyes glassing over.**

**"I guess so. I had this really strange dream this morning. I saw this girl and she said that she knew you and Dean. Said she was going to help us."**

**"Who was she?"**

**"Her name was..." she paused and closed her eyes, "Cheyenne Dalas."**

**His eyes widened the fear of the past slamming into him. "Oh god." he muttered and sat up, bringing Alana up with him. "Dean, man, wake up!" he yelled.**

**Dean rolled over on the bed and slowly opened his eyes, and when he saw that his sister was awake, sat up abruptly.**

**"What's wrong?"**

**"Cheyenne Dalas." Sam said.**

**"Wha..." he stopped, his eyes plastered with shock, "What about her?"**

**Alana sighed, "I had a dream last night and she was in it."**

**"Do you even know who she is?" he asked.**

**Alana shook her head, "No. I've never seen her before."**

**Dean and Sam looked to one another clearly baffled.**

**She continued, "She stood in some sort of circle, five white crystals about her. But it was her hazel eyes that kept me from running."**

**Sam laid a hand on her shoulder, "Alana, hear me out. It couldn't have been Cheyenne. She died two years ago in a fire. We were there at the fire and at her funeral. She was in that casket."**

**She shook her head; Sam could tell that she was scared.**

**"But why?" she asked.**

**Dean climbed out of his bed and came over to sit next to her. She was shaking, clearly not understanding what was happening.**

**"What's happening to me?" she cried as Dean pulled her into his arms.**

**"I dunno sis." he said, "Right now we have to stick together."**

**She sighed, nodding - if only they knew.**

**John sat in a rusty old metal chair in a dark and damp basement room. He wondered how in the world he'd ended up here, shaking his head as something wet crossed his cheek. He swallowed the bile that had come up, grimacing as his stomach grumbled in hunger.**

**"Hungry?" a voice said, causing John to look up abruptly.**

**"Sarah?" he said, nearly passing out.**

**"Yes John, I'm here. Some things need to be told. I sent my daughter to be with your sons. She'll take care of them. Did you know that you had a daughter? Alana Mae is her name and a spitting image of you. She needs to be with you and your **

**"What about you?"**

**"I'm dead John, much like Mary, the thing that claimed her life, took mine as well. Alana needs to be protected; she too gifted to be alone in this world. There is forces out there that want to have her, to bend her will to theirs.**

**Please John, take care of our little girl. She has no where else to go."**

**John looked up to her with sad eyes, "And I never knew all this time."**

**"You had the boys to deal with, throwing a daughter on your lap was the last thing you needed."**

**"Where is she now?"**

**"As I said, with your boys. She's quite attached to Sam, they are so much alike. But Dean loves her too; he can now see that she is their sister."**

**"Who's after her?"**

**"Evil. Meg is part of it, she had another shapeshifter act as you and nearly killed her. Our children think Meg is dead, but she is far from it. That demon can never die, not unless you kill her master."**

**"Who is the master Sarah and why tell me this now?"**

**"I don't know who the master is, but I'm telling you this to save our daughter. She and Sam have the second sight, both have visions. They are more acceptable in being turned to evil than anyone. But Dean is not far behind, evil claimed him once, they can do it again."**

**"Dean is not like Sam, he's strong. He'll be able to take care of Alana."**

**Sarah shook her head sadly, "You don't understand John. The thing that took Mary, me and Sam's girlfriend Jess wants you and your family dead."**

**John shook his head and climbed to his feet. He was sore and agitated and not understanding everything that was being dumped into his lap.**

**"What do I need to do then?"**

**"Go to them, protect them, and find information on the Fir Darrig. Once you know who they are, ask for their help. Only they have the key to destroying all evil around us."**

**John closed his eyes for a brief moment and when he opened them, Sarah was gone.**

**"Dear god, what's happening to us now?"**


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

**Alana had calmed down – despite that she feared something was wrong. She closed her eyes and took a breath as the visions came crashing into her. She cried out in pain and crumbled to the floor, rocking back and forth in anguish. Sam was the first at her side, taking her into his arms.**

"**What's wrong sis? What do you see?"**

**The images were too fast for her, it made her nauseous. She put her head to the ground and wished to god that it would stop.**

"**Alana?" Dean said and the images stopped.**

**She looked up to her brother with tears in her eyes, this was the last thing she wanted to do to them.**

"**I'm sorry." She whispered, slowly rising to her feet, "I have to get out of here." And ran for the door, opening it and disappearing outside.**

**Dean ran after her, never in his life would he act this way, but since the day Alana came into their lives did he realize that he loved his siblings.**

"**Stop Alana." He said and grabbed her arm, forcing her to face him. "What are you sorry for?"**

**She shook her head; there was too much grief, anger to even speak. She brought this upon them; she was the one that was going to get them killed.**

"**I need to leave Dean. You and Sam are not safe around me."**

**Sam walked up behind them and heard her words, suddenly aware that she blamed herself for everything that happened.**

"**Alana, why would you say such a thing?" he asked.**

**She looked up to him, how would they ever understand that evil was after her and Sam?**

"**You don't understand." She whispered.**

**Dean put an arm around her, "We're in this together sis. No matter what happens, who or what we face, we do this together."**

**She nodded her head, "I just don't want either one of you getting hurt."**

"**We're not going to get hurt Alana." Sam said, "We've hunted all our lives. There is nothing that is going to get between us."**

**She agreed. Even though in her heart something traumatic was about to happen. Oh god, what would happen when they realized that her older sister was behind this all?**

**The trees swayed in the wind as the lone figure walked about the dirt road. Her dark cloak blew in the wind as her red hair moved beneath her hood, her green eyes shining brightly in the darkness. The amulet about her neck shone in a red brilliance as a portal opened in front of her. She smiled as her companion and friend Cheyenne Dalas emerged.**

"**Is it done?" she asked.**

**Cheyenne nodded her head, her hazel eyes fixed on the bohemian beauty. "She took everything I told her."**

"**Good. Once Sam is in my control, I'll strip him and his sister of their powers once and for all."**

"**What now?"**

"**You keep tabs on them and I'm going to prepare the ritual. Dean needs to be taken care of and I mean now."**

**Cheyenne nodded, "I'll do your bidding Meg. It's the least I can do."**

"**Good. Go and do your job." She waved her hand and sent Cheyenne on her way.**

**Meg on the other hand was frustrated, how many times had she gotten to Sam, only to be sent back to square one?**

"**Sooner or later I'm going to get my wish and I'm going to have Sam all to myself." She whispered and disappeared into the darkness.**


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

**They were back in the car – the Winchester children – on their way to another town, another place. Alana was in the backseat, quietly contemplating on how to tell her brothers that her half sister was a demon. It was impossible to fathom, how could they ever trust her again if they knew the truth?**

**Oh god, she silently muttered, not knowing what to do. Part of her wanted to tell them, but the other part of her was scared shitless. She clamped her hands together, it was time they all met up with dad and ended this cat and mouse game once and for all.**

"**I know where dad's at." She said, waiting for a reaction.**

"**He's gone Alana." Sam pointed out.**

**She pulled out her cell phone and punched in a number, listening as it rang. It was answered by the one person that would change their fates forever. She handed the phone to Sam, nodding.**

"**Hello?" he said.**

"**Sammy?" the familiar voice said.**

"**Dad? Where are you?"**

**Dean looked at Sam in horror, "Dad's alive?"**

**Alana bit her lip, John would tell them the truth and they would hate her forever. Time was counting down until hell froze over.**

**She watched as Sam threw the phone over his shoulder, barely missing Alana in the face.**

"**I just heard some interesting things about our sister." He said angrily.**

**Dean pulled the Impala over into an empty parking lot and parked, looking to Sam than Alana, "What is it?"**

"**Seems there's more to her than we're aware of."**

**Alana bit her lip, the truth was finally coming to the surface.**

"**What do you mean Sam?"**

"**Meg's her sister."**

**Dean looked at him as if he was nuts. "But she's…"**

**Sam held up his hand, "Meg's father isn't ours. But Alana here made a pact with her sister to keep this under wraps."**

"**Why Alana?" Dean asked.**

**She sniffled back tears, "Meg told me that if I said a word she'd kill you both and leave me to suffer."**

**Dean shook his head, "Stop lying to us Alana."**

**She threw open the door and pushed herself out of the car. She done what she'd been told and as she turned to face the Winchester boys did they realize they've been captured.**

"**Sorry boys." She said in a voice that wasn't hers.**

"**Cheyenne?" Sam said.**

"**The one and only." She smirked.**

"**Where's Alana?" Dean yelled and got out of the car, ready to strangle her.**

"**She never existed Dean. Meg and I created her to get to you two."**

"**Son of a bitch." Sam said.**

**Meg appeared from the darkness, an evil smile on her face. "And now I finally got my wish."**

**But before she could reach the boys, a bullet struck her and Cheyenne.**

"**NO!" they cried as John walked around the Impala, a shotgun in his hand.**

"**You'll never get to my boys bitch." And fired one last time, destroying the evil that had taken over them.**


	18. Chapter 18

**EPILOGUE**

**John pulled away in his truck, ready to hunt more demons. He'd left Sam and Dean to figure out what had happened, leaving them to search for their sister Alana Mae Winchester.**

"**She's real them" Sam had asked his father.**

"**Yes, she's real and only nineteen. The last I heard, her and her mother moved to Dingman's Ferry, Pennsylvania."**

"**Whay now?"**

"**Go get her, I have a feeling we're far from safe. Besides I want you and Dean to know her. She's a wonderful young lady and much like you two. I know having her is against the rules, but Sarah loved me and having Alana helped me while I hunted all those years ago."**

"**We don't blame you dad, we were all alone back then." Dean said.**

"**I know and I hate to leave, but there is stuff that I need to finish. Go get Alana and I'll see you soon." He said and was gone, leaving his sons to pick up the pieces.**


End file.
